Akiteru
by Woozii
Summary: Los hermanos son para siempre, estén ahí en las buenas y en las malas, en todos los altibajos.


**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Otra cosa de la cual quería escribir, acerca de los hermanos.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, creo.

* * *

 **—Akiteru—**

* * *

Cuando lo conoció no supo qué pensar, salvo arrugar la nariz y decirse que era una cosa muy pequeña. Sus amigos lo molestaban, por supuesto, porque al parecer el ser hermano mayor tenía más desventajas que ventajas y fue conociendo las susodichas razones al poco tiempo de la llegada del intruso; los llantos a media noche, las molestas risas, los desastres en la mesa, la atención robada de _mami,_ el perder mucho de los mimos, el estúpido ruido de _"pap, pap, pap"_ que hacían sus rodillas cuando gateaban detrás de él pidiendo su atención, los balbuceos, las babas, los pañales y así la lista seguía. Estaba devastado y sin que pudiera evitarlo enfadado. No le gustaba que el infante se le acercara y parecía que a nadie le importara cómo se sintiera, así que normalmente pasaba del niño.

Pero, a pesar de ello, Kei siempre le miraba con sus ojos dorados y su cara redonda. Cuando llegaba de la escuela siempre estiraba las manitos en su dirección mientras balbuceaba, retorciéndose en los brazos de mami o el lugar que estuviera, pidiendo acercarse a él. Si es que podía intentaba gatear para alcanzarlo, tirando de sus pantalones e intentando ponerse de pie.

(—Seguramente ustedes no se acuerdan, pero Kei aprendió a caminar tratando de seguir a Akiteru, cuando era un bebé. Era tan lindo. Recuerdo que berreó por no poder alcanzar a su hermano mayor y entonces, un parpadeo, lo veo caminando sobre sus piernecitas —contaría mamá años después, en una cena familiar de esas que te traen la nostalgia y en la cual su _hermanito_ se atragantaba con comida como pocas veces, para que no vieran su vergüenza.

Akiteru reía.

La verdad es que se acordaba muy bien).

—Vete —musitaba él mientras veía como el niño babeaba en su dirección, estirando las manos para que le tomara, insistiendo como todos los infantes. Akiteru, simplemente, rodaba los ojos y los ponía en blanco. Con el pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera para poder irse de una buena vez a su habitación pero el bebé Kei no le dejaba—Lárgate ya, ¡mamá! —gritaba para que se llevara al niño. Bufando se soltaba de su agarre y Kei lloraba.

Kei siempre lloraba cuando se alejaba de él.

Quizás fue en esa ocasión que su mentalidad como hermano mayor cambió. Cuando se zafó del niño para subir las escaleras ya iba a medio tramo, en el momento que escucha otros golpes tras los suyos y al mirar sobre el hombro no puede evitar alarmarse al ver como el pequeño Kei intenta subir las escaleras, a pesar de que ni caminar sabe y que es peligroso. Akiteru no tiene mucho tiempo para reaccionar cuando ve cómo Kei se resbala, cae dos peldaños, pero son suficientes para activar una alarma en el menor, quien comienza a berrear con fuerza sobrenatural que hace que mamá llegue corriendo desde otra parte de la casa. Akiteru, congelado solo unos momentos, piensa un montón de desastres y su cuerpo se mueve por sí mismo. De una u otra forma mamá llega casi al mismo tiempo que él donde Kei pero lo primero que él mismo hace es alzarlo del suelo, acomodándolo entre sus brazos de niño para revisar que no tenga ninguna herida. Es entonces que a pesar de que antes había estado llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello Kei se calla y se le queda mirando.

Sus ojos que son tan parecidos se encuentran y hay algo dentro de su corazón que se retuerce ante la visión del enano usurpador de lugares.

Es desde ahí que su relación poco a poco cambia. Akiteru sigue sin prestarle mucha atención; llega a casa de la escuela y ve como el niño se dirige a él, pero lo único que puede hacer es sonreírle un poco para luego ir a sus propios asuntos. Y no sabe exactamente cuándo él comienza a crecer, caminando entonces a su espalda, siguiendo sus pasos y sonriéndole de un lado para otro, llamándolo con su voz aguda con cuatro años.

A veces le dice; "Nii-san" pero la mayoría de las veces es "Akiteru", con un tono de voz amigable que no puede evitar hacerle reír.

Akiteru de vez en cuando le deja entrar a su habitación y es gracioso porque Kei se maravilla por cada pequeño detalle; la colección de dinosaurios, sus posters, sus cuadernos, sus fotos. Siempre encuentra algo para hablar con él. Le enseña a leer, a escribir algunas cosas, conversan de esto y aquello, e incluso le muestra su pelota de vóley gastada.

—Akiteru eso es genial —exclama él con su sonrisa de dientes de leche.

El tiempo vuela y Akiteru no está muy seguro de cuándo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar tanto o en qué momento Kei creció hasta ser un niño tan alto, aunque ambos sean mil veces superiores a la media nipona. Pero aunque él se siente diferente y a veces los problemas le abundan su hermanito siempre le recibe con una sonrisa, preguntándole con mucho ánimo cómo fue su día y escuchando con atención. Es entonces cuando Akiteru se pregunta qué habrá pasado con su Yo mismo de siete-ocho años que solía mirar a su hermano como una creatura molesta sobre el hombro, siseando un; "Piérdete" o corriendo más lejos para que no le alcanzara con su molesta presencia.

Akiteru conoce la otra parte de ser hermano mayor y es, justamente, la de sentirse un héroe a ojos del menor.

El sentimiento crece cuando Kei llega llorando por algunas razones a veces estúpidas y él le consuela, o cuando, en la noche, entra a su habitación diciendo que tuvo una pesadilla y si puede dormir con él, entonces ambos se acomodan en su cama. Aumenta cuando llega con su cuaderno en mano, preguntando acerca de sumas y restas, entonces él le enseña y se siente orgulloso cuando después su hermano llega con prueba en mano diciendo que fue la calificación más alta. Se siente importante cuando le enseña cómo defenderse de otras personas sin necesidad de levantar los puños.

Pero las cosas cambian, se destrozan, cuando llega el tiempo en que su mentira es descubierta.

Y Akiteru no sabe qué pensar.

Piensa en el bebé molesto que solía seguirlo a todas partes, el niño que aprendió a caminar intentando alcanzarlo, el que imitó muchas de sus maños sólo por ser su hermano mayor y quien solía mirarlo con una sonrisa, siempre. Es cuando Kei le mira con una expresión destruida que Akiteru no puede evitar pensar acerca de cuándo él se había hecho tan grande, tan alto, tan diferente a como lo recordaba y qué había pasado con el enano al que había que cambiarle los pañales seguido. Su relación con su hermano entonces cambia y Kei le sigue; es más silencioso, más sarcástico, desanimado por ciertas cosas y aunque en parte se siente culpable sabe que no puede hacer nada.

Con el tiempo sus caminos se separan, pero vuelven a reunirse cuando Kei tiene dieciséis años y juega vóley en el equipo al cual él no pudo ingresar. Se siente feliz por su hermanito y es entonces él quien se siente orgulloso de ser llamado su hermano. Cuando se para a su lado no puede evitar preguntarse, otra vez, cuándo Kei se había vuelto tan alto al punto de hacerle tener que mirar hacia arriba para conversar. El niño que había dejado atrás estaba completamente cambiado y el bebé que se cayó de las escaleras se paraba con la fuerza de sus propios pies, sin necesidad de que le sujetara más la mano para guiarlo por las calles. Tsukishima Kei era el muchacho que estaba en la clase avanzada, con las mejoras calificaciones sin necesidad de andar preguntándole sobre nada y era también quien coleccionaba figuras de dinosaurios por su propia cuenta, era el chico que se defendía solo cuando era necesario. Se volvió entonces su tarea la de recibirlo con una sonrisa y preguntarle acerca de sus cosas.

Akiteru se preguntaba cuándo se intercambiaron sus papeles como hermanos, y aunque Kei no quería no pudo evitar añorar al pequeño niño que lloraba por su compañía, entonces le fue imposible dejarlo solo en sus momentos importantes; partidos en los cuales lo vio, con mucha emoción, jugarse prácticamente la vida, y luego también su graduación de la escuela, incluso su ingreso a una buena universidad. También lo apoyó cuando, por fin, presentó a alguien a la familia como su pareja a pesar de que saliera del convencionalismo que conocían hasta ese entonces. Nunca lo juzgó por su elección (aunque por ello pudo haber debatido quizás un poco más, pero a pesar de todo su hermanito se veía feliz) y menos por sus gustos.

—Kei está muy grande, ¿no? —comentaba justamente en esa ocasión especial en la cual Kei había viajado de Tokio, volviendo a casa casi al mismo tiempo que él para presentar a la famosa persona.

Mamá limpiaba los platos sucios, sonreía.

—Sin duda. Ya es todo un adulto. Tiene diecinueve, después de todo.

—Sí…

Akiteru sonreía, por dentro recordaba.

Lo apoyó cuando Kei lo necesitó, en un momento muy extraño de sus vidas pero no fue necesario que le arropara antes de dormir o que le sujetara la mano, simplemente le habló de tú a tú, diciéndole consejos de vida y él escuchó. Se veían en los días festivos, en casa, porque él tenía que viajar para trabajar y vivir su vida de alto mientras que Kei estudiaba para sacar su carrera, en la capital.

De vez en cuando Akiteru miraba las fotos viejas de ambos y se daba cuenta que sus sonrisas eran muy iguales, que a pesar de todo sí que eran hermanos; sus narices se parecía al igual que la forma del rostro, el color de ojos era diferente pero la forma se mimetizaba, el color de pelo de su hermano era más claro pero ambos lo tenían seco como la paja, ambos salieron altos y de complexión delgada. Le gustaba ver a ese pequeño Kei y recordarlo.

Y ahí estaban esa noche, sentados en el jardín de atrás de la casa de los Tsukishima, donde habían crecido juntos. El lugar en el cual Akiteru alejaba al bebé Kei para que no se le acercara o después le vio jugar juntos. La canasta de básquet seguía donde siempre y ambos se hallaban sentados codo contra codo en el pórtico. También recordó a su hermanito quien lo miraba con emoción, preguntándole cosas, o también a uno adolescente; más sarcástico que le respondía con cosas que parecían obvias. Kei ya tenía veinte años, casi veintiuno y por alguna u otra razón terminaron bebiendo juntos.

La noche era silenciosa.

—Recuerdo que una vez, cuando éramos niños, te caíste aquí mismo —apuntó Akiteru al desnivel que había entre la madera y el suelo del jardín. Se sentía mareado. Su tolerancia al alcohol había mejorado lo mínimo para poder asistir a reuniones de trabajo sin pasar vergüenzas. Kei le escuchó, en silencio—. Lloraste como un animalito —río—, y aunque mamá te tomó en brazos no dejabas de exclamar; "Akiteru. Akiteru", una y otra vez. Así que no tuve más opción que acércame yo también y entonces dejaste de llorar —terminó el relato.

Kei no dijo nada.

Dio otro trago a su cerveza.

—No fui un buen hermano, Kei, esa es la verdad. Solía alejarte siempre porque me molestabas y cuando más necesitabas de alguien que te guiara no hice nada más que ponerte una zancadilla sin darme cuenta, pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Ser hermano mayor es difícil, aunque claro, no es excusa-

—No —le cortó él, con su voz baja pero densa. No le miró, seguía observando adelante como si él también recordara las veces en que pasaron juntos en ese jardín. Se sentía como si hubiera sido hace eones, o que todo fuera un sueño. Le miró con atención y nuevamente se decía que los niños crecían rápido—. Yo siempre… —murmuró y entonces se detuvo. Debatió entre hablar o no y quizás fue el alcohol en su sangre quien lo dijo—: Yo siempre te estuve siguiendo a ti, siempre a ti. Quería alcanzar tu espalda. Mi recuerdo más viejo de ti es ver tu espalda cuando te ibas de casa y entonces te esperaba, a veces me paraba a mirar por la ventana para ver si volvías —río un poco, entre dientes así que se escuchó como un siseo—. Quería poder crecer rápido para alcanzarte.

Akiteru se tragó sus palabras y, otra vez, sólo quizás, fuera por culpa del alcohol y su falta de aguante pero sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían sólo un poco. No lloró, en cambio río.

—A la única persona que he estado siguiendo todo este tiempo es a ti, _nii-san_ —confesó Kei con tanta sinceridad que no supo cómo tomárselo.

Se quedaron en silencio más rato.

Lo que Kei decía era verdad porque la única persona la cual deseaba que le mirara siempre con una sonrisa era su hermano mayor, Akiteru, deseaba que le sonriera como solía hacerlo, que después le felicitara por alzarse sobre sus propios pies. Para Akiteru, por otro lado, Kei siempre sería su hermanito llorón que le seguía a todas partes. Era eso lo que nadie podía cambiar porque, sin importar lo que pasara en el futuro o qué tan lejos estuvieran el uno del otro por temporadas, siempre, siempre serían hermanos.

Ambos estaban felices por eso.


End file.
